A stereoscopic imaging device takes images of an object in right and left viewpoints using two right and left imaging units arranged with parallax, acquires the viewpoint image for the left eye and the viewpoint image for the right eye respectively and records them in a recording medium. When these acquired right and left viewpoint images are read from the recording medium, input in a 3D display that can perform three-dimensional (3D) display, and are displayed such that the viewpoint image for the left eye and the viewpoint image for the right eye can be visually checked by right and left eyes respectively, it is possible to recognize the result as a stereoscopic video.
By the way, the parallax amount between the recorded right and left viewpoint images varies depending on the change in an imaging scene, the movement of the object, the change in the zoom magnification or the like, and, meanwhile, the 3D display has various screen sizes. Therefore, in a case where reproduction display of a stereoscopic video is to be performed, there is a case where the parallax amount for the stereoscopic video is not suitable for the size of the 3D display. In such a case, there arises a problem that the pop-up amount and pop-down amount from the screen are excessive and it is not possible to recognize the stereoscopic video as a natural stereoscopic video.
PTL 1 discloses a technique of: acquiring suitable screen size information related to the screen size suitable for reproduction of a stereoscopic image, display screen size information of a 3D display, suitable visual distance information related to the suitable distance to a display screen for an observer to view the display screen at the time of reproduction, and visual distance information related to the distance from the observer to the display screen of the 3D display, in addition to image information that can be stereoscopically viewed; setting the shift amount (offset) between the left eye image and the right eye image based on these items of information; and adjusting the stereoscopic feeling of the displayed image.